A Police Officer's Daughter
by Nature9000
Summary: Tied to the story "Heroes of the Past and Present". Trina, Tori and the gang return home after their adventure and are startled by Mr. Vega's sudden lack of trust he has towards Tori's friends. Upon further investigation, they are told of the people who have disrupted the peace of the Vega household, and just why they should treat both Tori and Trina in the same manner of respect.


A Police Officer's Daughter

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N: This is a oneshot that is tied to my ongoing story "Heroes of the Past and Present". It shows a little more detail towards Trina's experiences with her boyfriends and part of the reason she is why she is. Also shows a lot of Trina's and Tori's past

* * *

-DAUGHTERS OF A POLICE OFFICER ARE HIS GREATEST PRIDE AND JOY-

After returning home from the land of their ancestors, David pulled Sinjin to the side and led him towards the couch. He also motioned for Andre, Beck and Robbie. Trina and Tori leaned back against the counter, watching nervously as the men surrounded their father. "I know I won't have to worry much about you, Sinjin. I am aware you and Trina are dating now, and you know how I feel about young men around my girls, my angels." He turned his gaze to Andre as well, knowing full well that Andre was intent on asking Tori on a date. Where he'd been more lenient towards Sinjin due to their experiences in the past, he was less trustworthy of Andre.

Ever since discovering the video of when the three boys; Beck, Andre, and Robbie, lied to him and even went so far as to restrain his daughter, he was not sure how well he could trust them. "A father's greatest pride and joy is his child, you have to understand. A police officer, deadly protective. I think you understand this." He pointed to Beck, then to Robbie. "I have a beef with you, and you, more so than I do with Andre. First, I am aware you were the one that cut sabotaged that cord some time ago, Robbie…" Robbie frowned and bowed his head as David crossed his arms. "I'm not happy with you. You do know that you could have gotten into serious trouble, and you should have. When you men disrespect one of my daughters, you disrespect them both. When you disrespect my girls, you disrespect me. If you come into my house, disrespect me or my daughters, I _will_ send you away. Beck, Robbie, I do not want either of you around my daughters…for a while. Until I can be comfortable with you two men and can see you being more respectful towards my girls."

"It really was an accident," Robbie said, "We are sorry and we won't mess around again."

"People have gone to prison for worse," Sinjin leaned back in the recliner as Beck and Robbie slowly looked towards him, startled by the admission. "Including a couple of Trina's boyfriends…"

David chuckled softly and rose to his feet, patting Andre's shoulder with a gentle touch and glancing into his eyes. "I will be watching you Andre, whenever you and Tori decide to date." He looked over to Sinjin and tilted his head. "You too. Though, you've been around Trina and her own friends for years...you know what she's gone through." He turned to Tori's friends and narrowed his eyes. "Let me remind you once more what is going to happen if any of you lie to my daughters, hurt them, or lie to _me. _If the fact that I am a very protective father isn't enough for you, remember that as the Deputy Chief of Police, _just under_ the Assistant Chief and Chief, I carry a lot of weight."

The friends nodded and watched as David moved to the counter and picked up a coffee cup that Tori filled for him. He kissed his daughters on the forehead, took a sip from his mug, and headed up the stairs.

The girls made their way over to the friends. Trina moved behind Sinjin and leaned over him, placing her arms around his neck. Tori stood beside Andre and gazed awkwardly at her friends. The friends were glancing around nervously, curious as to what made David so agitated. "So exactly why is he acting all scary?" Beck raised an eyebrow and slowly sat on the couch. "I mean, exactly what is he afraid of? Doesn't he trust you?"

"He trusts us just fine," Tori remarked, "Let's just say a lot of things have happened in our lives. So he's a little wary of others. Trina's had a bit more experience with boyfriends than I have, but both of us have had some ups and downs. That being said, he's deadly watchful."

Trina flipped her hair over her shoulder and slid into an upright position, sliding her hands up to Sinjin's shoulders. "My friends were pretty protective of me too before you guys ran them all off-"

"Never going to let us live that down are you?" Beck asked with a flat tone of voice. Trina rolled her eyes and Tori shot him a glare, both girls clearly agitated.

"Give it time. As I was saying…"

"Wait, why's he going easy on Sinjin?" Sinjin smirked and the others quickly acknowledged that it sounded like he wasn't getting a free pass. He lifted a hand and brushed their complaints off. There truly was no basis to the complaints.

"I never got any kind of pass, you know that Trina and I have known each other for years. I already told you I've even hung out around here with Trina, Tori, and their father. I got the speech already, a long time ago. Mr. Vega trusts me."

"I guess it makes sense." Robbie leaned against the side of the couch and glanced away. "I can see why he doesn't trust us, we have messed up in the past. We've said it countless times, and we're sorry. You know Tori already told us that we had to respect you and treat you right, Trina."

Sinjin leaned back, his lips thinned and his eyes slanted. "You should. You've disrespected Trina all these years, and in doing that, you disrespect Tori. You don't disrespect a friend's family, it isn't right."

"Right. If you don't mind me asking. Why does Mr. Vega not trust any guys? I mean…what were those boyfriends like?"

"Assholes, the whole lot of them." Sinjin looked to Trina and she shrugged. Tori nodded and moved to sit down on the other end of the couch. "Won't tell you much about the fifth guy." Even Tori growled at the mention of that man, which concerned the friends. As they thought on the men, a peculiar song began playing from Mr. Vega's office upstairs.

The song was _Cleaning this Gun_, by Rodney Atkins. As it played, the group listened as Sinjin, Trina, and Tori spoke of the people that disrupted the peace of the Vega home, and the people that made David as protective as he was and what lay in store for those men.

Trina's very first boyfriend was when she was almost thirteen years old, Danny. He was the same Danny that dated Tori years later, then Cat. When he dated Trina, it was like heaven on earth, she was completely enamored by the idea of having a boyfriend. However, things quickly turned sour when it turned out that he was also going behind her back and dating her best friend, Lindsay. Neither girl knew this was happening until they started talking about their boyfriend.

After they dumped him, Trina was heartbroken and hoped to never see him again. It wasn't until he begun dating Tori that Trina was watchful and concerned, but also frightened for her little sister. Once more the man cheated, and broke Tori's heart as well. It was not long after his return when dating Cat, and wound up cheating on her with Tori, that he received a rumored police order.

An officer showed up at his door with a piece of paper, and his family cleared out within days. Nobody had seen or heard from him sense, it was as though he never existed. No one dared to question it either. Currently an elderly couple reside in the home and have made no efforts to ask about the prior tenants. Maybe it was just a simple restraining order, or was it something more 'threatening'?

The second boyfriend, Michael had been briefly mentioned. He dated Trina when she was fourteen years old. He was the abusive and possessive boyfriend, always demanding to know where she was and what she was doing. This was the one that infuriated Tori whenever he was mentioned or brought up.

One day Trina's best friends Lindsay and Salome showed up at his place while he was screaming at her, and they pinned him to the wall. They were in martial arts at the time, and had become strong fighters. They forced him to stay away from Trina, and stay away he did. They were the ones that convinced her to take Martial arts with them.

Michael showed his face around the Vega home recently, inquiring about Trina. David warned him that if he showed his face around, he could be arrested. He didn't listen and came around again, it was Sinjin that twisted his arm behind his back and pinned him against the house while waiting for David to come around. Michael was subsequently arrested and thrown in prison for some time before being served with a restraining order.

The third man to come around was when she was sixteen, almost seventeen. Jack was his name. He was charming and with a very suave demeanor. However, he was narcissistic and had a tendency to lie often. His lies started catching up with him when he was caught deceiving Mr. Vega about his whereabouts when he stood Trina up on a date. He was with a group of friends scouting out a nearby strip club. He began to hit on Tori, but she continually turned him down. Every time she brought it up, he would claim he did nothing wrong and she was making shit up.

It was not Trina who broke up with him, but rather her father that kicked him out the door one day and informed him that he was no longer welcome around either one of his daughters. The man had not been seen since, which was likely for his best benefit.

Trina's fourth boyfriend didn't last much longer than one or two dates. He was Kevin, the boy Trina posted about on _The Slap_. He told her he'd be in the bathroom and slipped out, then would not return her calls when she was asking why he did such a thing to her. Still angry that he left her in such a manner, she called out to him when she saw him in the mall.

Sinjin caught him shortly after and asked him why he didn't just tell Trina he didn't want to date her, and why the runaround. The man said he'd been texted a rumor that she was crazy and clingy, so he deserted her. With that, Sinjin knocked him against the wall and scolded him for taking a baseless rumor and treating Trina like she had the plague.

Jack was later caught up in a robbery at a gas station. Mr. Vega arrived with the police and was more than happy to arrest him and put him in prison. He is still serving time for the robbery, and isn't scheduled for release anytime soon.

The fifth boyfriend, Ross, also known as _the devil_. Trina, Tori, and Sinjin refuse to talk about him. Mr. Vega remembers him well as the man Trina dated shortly after Jack, the devil and the dead man. She just turned seventeen when she met him and was immediately taken by him. Sinjin didn't trust him, neither did Tori or Mr. Vega. He had slicked black hair and dark eyes that popped out from his pale complexion. While he looked gothic, he was not one at all.

He enjoyed rap music, a little too much, and seemed to respect women as much as the rappers he listened to. He would make crude jokes, reference nasty acts, and never hung around Trina's family without pissing them off.

Ross was worse than Michael in every way, making him look like a saint. One day Trina was hurt and came home to her family in tears. Tori, Sinjin and Mr. Vega were waiting for her. She'd been beaten, had a black eye and bruised lips. She looked as though someone dragged her through a ground covered in mud and dirt. Tori took her to the hospital while David, Sinjin, and the police department hunted Ross down.

Soon after, Ross was thrown in jail and charged with severe crimes that Trina willingly testified to. The family often kept him secret, fearing the reactions of anyone who knew about him. While he was in prison, his sentence did not last long.

One day a prisoner was led into the yard with him and several guards. The guards turned their backs as the prisoner began to chat him up about his girlfriend and everything that went down. Halfway through the discussion, the prisoner took a knife and began stabbing Ross, the guards refused to turn around. No investigation took place, and nobody questioned Ross's death or the suspicious nature surrounding it. All that mattered was Ross would never be on the streets again, and he would never hurt another.

Then there was the sixth and final man, Seth. Robbie and Cat remember him well, as it was after the second date that he had the gall to ask them to break up with Trina for him. They did not hesitate, their fatal mistake, and in turn Trina destroyed their guitar. She was angry and hurt over this, especially since it had been two years since what happened with Ross and she was trying to start dating again.

Tori found Seth later on and chewed him out once she learned what he did to Trina. He started to complain that he didn't know if Trina would be clingy or not. After this, he was seen at his school the very next day with a bright black eye. Whenever someone mentions the Vega clan, he freezes up. Tori went online and posted a long ranting video about him and how much 'respect' he has for girls, thus tearing apart his reputation.

Now, no woman will give dating him a chance, and he wanders aimlessly in regret of his actions.

Aside from Danny, Tori only dated a couple men. One was decent while the other man she dated was just a horny prick that dumped her because she refused to put out. After a conversation with Mr. Vega, that man never came around again.

"You want to know why Mr. Vega doesn't trust people well with his daughters, there you have it." Sinjin tapped his fingertips together and sighed as the friends all looked amongst each other with disgusted looks. Sinjin spoke the least of Ross, considering no one wanted to think about that man.

"I didn't realize all of this was going on," Jade responded while shaking her head. "I mean…Trina, you know we're so sorry. For everything." Trina shrugged her shoulders and the others began murmuring their agreements. "I understand why it's hard for you to trust us, I know you don't feel like giving us a chance to try and redeem ourselves, and we don't deserve another chance…but we want to."

"We promise not to screw it up," Andre said with a slow smile. "I mean, sure we don't want to incur the wrath of your dad or anything, but that aside...we are Tori's friends. We respect you, Trina. We do. We want to."

"It's fine." Trina brandished her hand in the air and walked around the chair, standing beside Tori. You wanted to know the history, now you do. I'm trying to trust more, Tori is too I suppose, and Dad? Well…I guess it all depends on what we see. If dad thinks you're a threat, then you're out. Just like what he saw in that video."

"We never meant to, like, manhandle you or anything like that."

"I know. You don't realize how it affected me, though." She closed her eyes and lifted her shoulders, breathing in as her mind replayed the memory.

"We are sorry. So sorry…and we'll do anything to make it up to you."

"Just give it time. That's all I can say." They nodded, accepting that answer as the best that they would be receiving from her. It was better than what they'd gotten a few days ago, with her adamantly refusing to even _speak_ to them. As they contemplated their next action, David came walking down the stairs, eyeing them suspiciously.

"You're all still here?" David narrowed his eyes and folded his arms. "I thought you'd go home by now, let your parents know how you're doing." He pointed to Beck and Robbie, giving them a slight growl. "I thought I told you I didn't want you two around my daughters for a while? I do not want you two around them for at least a week, give me some time to get over the video I saw. I don't care if you're around them at school, but when they're in my presence, I want you out of it."

"Yes sir!" They called out in fear, paling underneath his glare. After a few minutes, they realized he meant that very moment, so they quickly hightailed it towards the door. No one wanted to piss him off, especially not after hearing about all the people who had messed with his family in the past.

There was a moral to the story, and the friends had figured it out rather suddenly. More than simply respecting the family and treating them right, but also to take care of the fact that messing with the daughters of a police officer could be a very bad thing to do.

* * *

Well, I hope you found this informative. This little history doesn't really fit into the plotline of the story, so I had to put it as a oneshot. I wanted to find a way to explain the reasons behind Trina and Tori as well as their father not trusting outsiders very well.


End file.
